User blog:Benicioneto/Renekton Rework - The God
|date = |disp_name = Renekton|ms = 345|range = 125|rangetype = melee|as_base = 0.665|as_lvl = 2.65|dam_base = 58.328|dam_lvl = +3.1|arm_base = 25.584|arm_lvl = 3.8|mr_base = 32.1|mr_lvl = 1.25|hp_base = 572.16|hp_lvl = 87|hp5_base = 7.96|hp5_lvl = 0.75|resource = fury|herotype = Fighter|health = 5|attack = 8|spells = 2|difficulty = 3|title = the Butcher of the Sands|alttype = Tank}} Abilities Renekton's abilities have no cost related to them and their use is limited only by cooldowns. Instead, he uses Fury as his secondary resource. Renekton starts with 0 Fury and it is capped at 100. Renekton gains 5 Fury with each auto-attack, and with the use of some of his abilities. When Renekton has 50 or more Fury, his next ability will consume 50 Fury for an enhanced effect. Fury will decay at a rate of 5 per seconds if Renekton has not dealt or received damage in the last 12 seconds. of Attack Damage}} for each 1% of his missing health. When Renekton's health is below 25%, increase his Attack Damage by . }} | }} Renekton deals physical damage to all enemies within range, gaining 2.5 Fury for each target non-champion hit and 10 Fury for each target champion hit. Renekton heals himself for every enemy hit up to a cap, healing for triple the amount against enemy champions. |description2= Cull the Meek deals 50% additional damage. The heal for each enemy hit is doubled and the healing cap is tripled. |description3 = Bonus:}} Empowered Cull the Meek 's damage is now increased by % for every 1% of an enemy's missing health. |leveling = |leveling2 = |leveling3 = |range = |cooldown = 8 }} | or . * To reach the healing cap, Cull the Meek must deal a total of damage against champion, and damage against minions and monsters. A Fury-empowered Cull the Meek requires a total of damage against champion to reach the cap, and damage against minions and monsters. Healing boosts and reductions are applied after this cap. |video=Renekton QVideo }} }} Renekton’s next basic attack will hit twice, his target for seconds and dealing modified physical damage. Each hit applies on-hit effects and grants Fury. Hitting an enemy champion grants 10 bonus Fury. |description2 = Ruthless Predator will strike his opponent 3 times, dealing 50% additional damage and increasing the duration to seconds. Each hit still applies on-hit effects, but does not grant Fury. |description3 = Bonus:}} Empowered Ruthless Predator deals addictional physical damage equal to a percentage of the target's maximum Health. The damage is capped at 400 against monsters. |leveling = |leveling2 = |leveling3 = of target's maximum health)}} |cooldown = }} | . ** Ruthless Predator will not damage a target if the attack is or , or Renekton is blinded, but the stun will still apply. |spellshield=will block the ability. |additional= * Ruthless Predator resets Renekton's attack timer on cast. * Ruthless Predator has a second cast time upon use during which Renekton cannot move or cast spells. He can, however, cast summoner spells and item actives. If the item active is one with an animation (such as Crescent), it will cancel the cast time animation of Ruthless Predator. |video=Renekton WVideo }} }} Renekton dashes forward, dealing physical damage to enemies he hits along the way and generate 2.5 Fury per non-champion hit and 10 Fury per champion hit. If he hits a target, he gains the ability to use for 4 seconds. |leveling = |range = 450 |cooldown = }} Renekton dashes forward, dealing physical damage to enemies he hits along the way. |description2 = Enemies hit by has their armor shred for 4 seconds. |leveling = |leveling2 = % |range = 450 }} | Spell shields will not prevent Renekton from being able to use Dice if Slice is blocked. |additional= |video=Renekton EVideo }} }} |static = 8 seconds to reative the passive |description = Renekton gains 20 / 35 / 50% more Fury from all sources while below half health. |description2 = Whenever Renekton consumes Fury, increases his bonus armor and magic resistance for 3 seconds. Also, if Renekton 's health is below 40%, restore . This Passive has an static cooldown and is disabled during cooldown. |description3 = Renekton empowers himself with dark energies for 15 seconds, enlarging his size and gaining bonus health. While in this state, he deals magic damage each second to enemies within 175 range, generates 5 Fury per second and increase the range of and his Basic Attacks by 50. |leveling2 = % bonus Armor)}} % bonus MR)}} |leveling3 = }} | }} Category:Custom champions